When She Pregnant
by Chitos-Bluebear
Summary: Touka hamil! Kaneki bahagia, para Ghoul berpesta, dan Nishio memberikan peringatan. Peringatan apa? Warning inside and enjoy! (ow0)/


**When She Pregnant**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul ©Ishida Sui  
**

 **Story © Chitos Bluebear**

 **Warning:** Typos, absurd, rush, canon, OOC and the cover pic isn't mine.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

"Kaneki, aku…hamil…"

Tiga kata yang terbentuk dalam satu kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar dari bibir Touka. Kaneki menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah terkejut yang amat sangat. Ruangan persegi empat yang menyerupai penjara itu jadi semakin senyap. Menyisakan bunyi nafas mereka berdua disertai suara jangkrik yang tengah mengadakan orchestra.

Setelah lima menit mematung, air mata kaneki langsung turun bak air terjun niagara. Bahkan sampai terisak macam ibu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu anaknya (?).

"Lho? Kok malah menangis sih?" Touka mengerutkan alis, bingung.

"Aku…aku bahagia sekali." ucap Kaneki, sambil mengusap air mata dan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Touka tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Kaneki mengenai kehamilannya. "Dasar bodoh…harusnya aku yang berterima kasih." bisiknya sambil memeluk Kaneki dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

Berita kehamilan Touka langsung menyebar sangat cepat dikalangan Ghoul. Tidak tanggung-tanggung mereka sampai mengadakan upacara pernikahan ala Ghoul yang cetar badai membahana. Touka dan Kaneki pun mengenakan pakaian pernikahan yang indah nan eksotik. Siapa lagi yang jadi _wedding_ _organizer_ -nya kalau bukan Tsukiyama? Semua Ghoul kini berpesta dengan suka cita hingga larut malam. Melupakan sejenak kekisruhan mereka dengan para petugas CCG yang memuakan.

"Semoga anaknya cowok yang cakep seperti Kaneki!" ujar Tsukiyama sebelum mereka semua bersulang.

"Tidak! Anaknya harus cewek yang manis seperti Touka!" sahut Yomo sambil tertawa seperti orang mabuk. Tunggu! Dia memang sudah mabuk.

Tsukiyama memandang Yomo dengan sinis. "Tidak bisa anaknya harus cowok!"

"Enak saja, pokoknya dia harus cewek!" bentak Yomo.

"Cowok!"

"Cewek!"

"COWOK!"

"CEWEK!"

Pertengkaran yang tidak berguna itu sukses membuat Kaneki _sweatdrop_. Ini yang hamil siapa yang repot siapa?

"Sudah-sudah! Kita doakan kalau anak mereka kembar cowok cewek biar adil!" akhirnya Nishio menengahi mereka.

Kalau tidak dilerai bisa-bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah sesama Ghoul. Harusnya hari ini bersenang-senang, kalau ujungnya malah bertengkar dan mati 'kan tidak lucu.

"Terima kasih Nishio." Ucap Kaneki sambil menepuk pundak Nishio.

Pria berkacamata itu hanya mengangguk singkat sambil meminum sakenya.

"Ah iya! Aku lupa memberitahumu. Kau harus siap sedia dengan kehamilan Touka." celetuk Nishio tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Maksudnya apa?" Kaneki ikut serius melihat raut wajah Nishio tersebut.

Nishio melirik ke arah Touka yang terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan anak-anak. Dia lalu berdehem sebentar lalu mengecilkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Touka.

"Maksudku, ngidam…"

"Hah?" Kaneki langsung terbengong ria.

"Kau tahu itu 'kan? Kuperingati saja, bersiap-siaplah dengan mental dan fisikmu agar tidak sakit kepala saat dia ngidam nanti." ujar Nishio lagi.

Kaneki langsung tertawa keras sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia kira Nishio memberitahu tentang hal yang penting mengenai kehamilan Touka. Ternyata hanya ngidam toh.

"Hei, jangan anggap enteng masalah ini ya! Kau belum pernah mengurus wanita yang sedang ngidam!" Nishio merasa tersinggung karena peringatannya malah dianggap sepele oleh Kaneki.

"Jangan khawatir Nishio. Sesulit apa pun permintaan Touka- _chan_ , pasti akan kukabulkan." Kaneki memasang senyum tulus seribu _watt_ -nya yang terang benderang.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Kaneki harus mempertimbangkan ucapan Nishio tempo hari tentang ngidam.

Kaneki tahu kalau Touka berusaha untuk tidak muntah saat memakan makanan manusia. Bahkan demi calon anak mereka yang membutuhkan asupan makanan yang 'wajar', dia tetap bertahan dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan makanan manusia. Walaupun diselingi mual dan wajah pucat tiap kali memakannya. Kaneki benar-benar salut dengan pengorbanan Touka tersebut.

Hanya saja...

"Rasanya aku ingin makan mangga arum manis …"

Permintaan makanan Touka akhir-akhir ini cukup ajaib.

Empat minggu yang lalu dia minta makan takoyaki yang terkenal enak di Osaka. Alhasil Kaneki dibantu kawan-kawannya langsung pergi ke Osaka untuk membeli Takoyaki yang dimaksud. Setelah itu Touka mau makan dua puluh ayam goreng dari restoran cepat saji Keplaki Fried Chicken. Belum lagi dia meminta Kaneki untuk membuat _Ratatouille_ dan Escargot. Gara-garanya, Touka sedang keranjingan nonton video kuliner di YuoBute sampai dia penasaran ingin mencicipi makanan ala perancis itu.

Awalnya sih permintaan ini tidak menjadi masalah bagi Kaneki. Masih sanggup ia laksanakan walau dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawa tiap kali ketemu petugas CCG di jalan. Namanya juga suami sayang istri, pasti keinginan sang istri harus dikabulkan dong. Tapi sekarang, Kaneki benar-benar bingung karena dia tidak tahu apa itu mangga arum manis. Kalau mangga biasa sih dia tahu. Lha, arum manis itu lho, apa?

"Itu nama buah mangga yang tumbuh di Indonesia. Aku lihat vlog orang Jepang yang berkunjung ke Indonesia di YuoBute. Kata mereka rasa mangganya manis dan teksturnya legit." Jelas Touka dengan mata yang berbinar.

' _Tapi kau itu Ghoul, Touka! Mana bisa merasakan manis atau tidaknya makanan!'_ teriak Kaneki dalam hati.

"Berarti di Jepang tidak ada yang jual buah itu?" tanya Kaneki.

"Ng…sepertinya begitu."

Astaga. Mau keluar dari sarang Ghoul saja sulitnya bukan main. Apalagi kalau sampai dia keluar negeri demi membeli buah mangga. Yang ada dia sibuk bertarung dengan pembasmi Ghoul internasional dan melupakan mangga yang akan ia beli!

Sepertinya dia harus minta bantuan Tsukiyama atau Nishio lagi untuk memesan buah mangga arum manis ini dari Indonesia. Mereka pasti tahu jaringan penjual buah secara _online_. Tapi harga pengirimannya pasti mahal, belum lagi kalau buah tersebut busuk atau rusak di tengah perjalanan. Jadi dilema sendiri.

"Maaf, Kaneki…akhir-akhir ini aku menyusahkanmu." ujar Touka tiba-tiba. Dia jadi merasa bersalah saat melihat kerutan pusing di dahi Kaneki.

"Eh?"

"Tidak dikabulkan juga tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengabulkan permintaan anehku." lanjut Touka lagi.

Kaneki terdiam sejenak menatap Touka yang menundukan lama sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk di wajah Kaneki. Justru sikapnya Touka inilah yang membuat Kaneki ingin mengabulkan semua permintaan Touka. Sebab Touka jarang bersikap jujur dalam mengutarakan keinginannya selama ini. Kalau seperti ini dia jadi merasa dibutuhkan oleh Touka.

"Jangan khawatir Touka- _chan_. Ini semua demi anak juga kita bukan?"ucap Kaneki, tulus.

Semburat merah muda muncul di wajah Touka. Dia merasa beruntung bisa memiliki suami yang pengertian seperti Kaneki. Tapi tetap saja Touka tidak mau menyusahkan Kaneki hanya karena perihal ngidamnya yang berlebihan ini. Lebih baik dia mengganti ngidam makan buah mangga arum manisnya dengan yang lain. Touka berpikir sejenak, lalu mengingat tontonan menarik yang ia lihat di YouBute.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau ngidam makan buah mangga arum manis itu kubatalkan dan kuganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih mudah kau lakukan?"

"Hmm, tidak masalah kalau memang itu keinginanmu." jawab Kaneki.

"Aku mau pegang kereta Shinkansen sambil melihatmu menari diiringi lagu Despacito di stasiun kereta!"

Mendengar permintaan itu, senyuman Kaneki mendadak luntur dan dia langsung pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hahaha, oke ini absurd! Tapi saya senang banget pas tau kalau Touka- _chan_ hamil. Pas baca chapter itu saya langsung teriak gaje karena akhirnya 'kapal' saya bakal punya anak, LOL! Semoga aja anaknya lahir dengan selamat dan _please_ Ishida _sensei_ , jangan sampai Touka atau Kaneki mati!

 **Buh Bye!**

 **Chitos-Bluebear \\(ow0)/**


End file.
